marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain Marvel Comic Books
Is it really necessary to put all the series where Carol Danvers simply makes an appearance on the Carol Danvers Comics Books page? Isn't there the Appearances page for that already? In this page, there are a bunch of series where it's more about a team she's part of than about her, or series where she only appears for a part of it, or even just in a very few number of issues. I thought this page was only for comics where she's the main character. I don't think she's the main character of Iron Man Vol 3. I'm aware it's under the "supporting character" section, but even so, she only appears on 12 issues out of 89. And that's just one example. Besides if we do that for every character Comics Books page, I think it'll be a lot more confusing than helpful to people reading those pages. Almost every series would end up being on the Wolverine or Spider-Man or X-Men Comic Books page... I tried to change this page and make it a lot shorter by deleting series where I don't think Carol Danvers is a main character (but still added a few issues and a series that ironically aren't here), but it was undone almost right away. I'm not entering into a page change/undo war. So, I'm creating this talk page. Maybe someone could explain to me why it's like this. I'm not that active in posting and editing so maybe there's something I'm not understanding and I could be wrong about this. Don't get me wrong, I love Carol Danvers, she's my favourite character of the Marvel multiverse. I'm also all on creating a separate Comic Books page for her, instead of having them scattered between the Captain Marvel Comic Books page and the Ms. Marvel Comic Books page. And I think it should be done for every character who has series with different hero names. Because if I'm a fan of Carol Danvers and not of all the Captains Marvel or Misses Marvel, for example, then it's easier to come here and look for the comic series where she's the main character. But like this? It's just confusing in my opinion. -- :I agree that this has become convoluted beyond the point of being helpful and should be trimmed to relevancy. -- Annabell (talk) 07:46, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I see very little reason for this page to even exist. Same with the Kamala Khan and Jessica Drew comic book pages. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 23:22, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, then, if you've just started reading Marvel comics, and you read an Avengers issue where Carol Danvers appears and you like her enough to wanna read comics where she's the main character, where do you find a list of all of them? They are scattered through the Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel Comic Books pages. I do think this page is useful, unless I'm wrong and the Comic Books pages aren't for people who wanna find easily and fast all the comics starring (as the main character) a specific character. The problem is that THIS page has TOO MANY entries, most are comic books where Carol isn't even the main character. :::I agree that those of Jessica Drew and Kamala Khan seem less useful though, since as far as I know in all the publications centering on them, they keep the same alias (Spider-Woman and Ms. Marvel). Ben Reilly, on the other hand, would probably need his own Comic Books page, and there may be others. I don't know. Again if I'm wrong, I'd like people to explain to me, but it seems to me that the Comic Books pages are so we can easily find the Comic Books that give a spotlight to a specific character or team (which the Appearances Category pages don't do, since even comic books where the character or team had a minor or even a cameo appearance are on that list). Okama of the Platypus (talk) 07:15, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Okama_of_the_Platypus ::::After some discussions with my fellow admins I went ahead and deleted Carol Danvers Comic Books, as well as Mar-Vell Comic Books and Kamala Khan Comic Books. I also renamed the Carol Comics' talk page so this discussion would be preserved. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 09:06, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::May I see where this discussion was? It took a long time for me to rearrange everything in those pages (specially the Carol Danvers Comic Books one which was a mess), and I'd like to understand this decision. I can imagine people looking for comics starring Carol Danvers, Mar-Vell, Genis-Vell or Kamala Khan. But I can't really imagine someone looking for comics starring characters using the Captain Marvel alias, no matter who's using the alias. I mean, I'm not gonna make a big deal out of this, the admins choose how they wanna do things here. But as I said, it took me a lot of time, only to see it completely deleted the very next day, while I don't understand exactly the logic behind it. I just wanna avoid investing my time again in updating a page, only to discover later that it wasn't up to the site policy. --Okama of the Platypus (talk) 20:24, March 18, 2019 (UTC)